


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by HCC (Itsalwaysatrap)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bubbline, Cigarettes, F/F, Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsalwaysatrap/pseuds/HCC
Summary: "Bonnie opened the window and the night air filled her room. The bedroom was small, so was the apartment her parents rented for her while she was at college so she could study in peace and not worry about a roommate.She looked down at the girl and frowned."Hello Marceline" she said.Said girl looked up and said without even greeting her first "Light my cigarette?"The same thing she had said when they first met, that question being their conversation starter."





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Strawberries & Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan, I listened to it and thought "Bubbline", so yeah.  
> I know the summary sucks but eh, I didn't know what to put there.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know of any mistakes I may have made. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> -HCC

She heard a knocking on her window and frowned, looking up from the notebook she was writing on and turning around to stare straight at what, or better: who, was making the noise.   
She got up and opened the window and recognized the girl immediately, regretting ever bringing her home from the party they met on, a few weeks ago.  
Nothing happened that night, they had just talked (flirted) and then the brunette had been too drunk to go home on her own so Bonnibel, being the nice girl that she was, brought her to her house to spend the night, out of pity of course, not that she was into her, pft. 

Bonnie opened the window and the night air filled her room. The bedroom was small, so was the apartment her parents rented for her while she was at college so she could study in peace and not worry about a roommate.  
She looked down at the girl and frowned.  
"Hello Marceline" she said.  
Said girl looked up and said without even greeting her first "Light my cigarette?"  
The same thing she had said when they first met, that question being their conversation starter.

The thing was, Bonnibel knowing Marceline was something that shoudn't have happened. Bonnie never went to parties and that night she only had gone because her friend Finn had insisted more than usual and she decided to finally give in.

The two girls had nothing in common, neither in appearence nor personality, in fact, you could actually say that they were opposites. But bonnie still felt drawn to Marceline, she didn't know why. Maybe it was her cool and aloof attitude, maybe it was that bad girl vibe, she didn't know, she just knew she liked her.

"I don't have a lighter, I told you that already" Bonnibel said, deepening her frown.  
"How do you light candles then?" Marceline retorted.  
"I just use the stove?" Bonnie said, as if it were obvious.  
"Well, can I use that then?" Marceline said, looking deep inside Bonnibel's blue eyes, as if she was asking something else, which was silly, because she wasn't.

The blonde was silent for a minute or two but growing tired of the staring contest they were having, she gave in.   
"Fine. But you light it up and come back out here, I don't want it smelling like cigarettes inside my house"  
"It's an apartment though, not a house" Marceline said, just to tease the other girl.  
Bonnie looked at her with a look that said "are you serious" and stepped aside to let her in.

They walked to the kitchen in silence, Marceline lit her cigarette and went out of the window again, sitting on the fire escape stairs smoking. 

Bonnie just watched, taking in the sight. Marceline's pale skin contrasting with her long midnight black hair, the leather jacket she was wearing on top of a grey shirt, the eyeliner contouring her dark brown eyes... Bonnie had to admit, the girl was breathtaking.

It didn't take long to Marceline to notice she was being stared at though and she questioned it.  
"See something you like?" She said, taking a long drag of her cigarette afterwards.  
Bonnibel got red, the color painting her cheeks and ears a strong pink.  
"I-I- no" she said, looking away, getting more flustered than she already was.

Marceline took another drag of her cigarette and said "You know, the reason why I came here wasn't only to bother you with lighting my cigarette, I actually wanted to invite you to something: there's going to be this concert of this independent band that I really like next week and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me".  
Bonnie died right then and there, was Marceline asking her out on a date? Well, there was only one way to find out.   
"Like a- Like a date?" the blonde stuttered out shyly.  
Marceline's eyes lit up and softened a moment after and a small smile painted her face.  
"Yes, like a date." She answered softly.  
Bonnie smiled back "Sure, I'd love to go with you".

A moment or two passed without them saying anything when Marceline finally broke the silence.  
"Well, since that's settled I better get going" She said, finishing her cigartte. She got up and went to stand in front of Bonnie, she looked down at her lips then back up at her eyes. She gave one step closer and just a breath away said "See you later, then" and kissed her right on the lips.

Bonnie tensed at first but a second later melted into it. Right as she was getting comfortable in the kiss though, Marceline stepped back, gave a mischevious smile and left, leaving Bonnibel with the taste of strawberries and cigarettes on her lips and the promise of a future date.


End file.
